As computer systems continue to provide an increasingly significant function in daily life, it has become important that the computer architecture design contemplates unexpected hardware and/or software behavior and takes affirmative precautions to prevent such behavior from causing a more severe problem. These precautions may include the use of redundancy to provide a secondary/backup operating mode. Traditional methods of merely disabling or resetting the system may be inadequate if the greater system is in a vulnerable state that requires a certain amount of continued control to mitigate existing risks.